Jealousy
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: AU. Zoro and Sanji at a club. But Sanji is dancing or more like make out with TWO other guys...


God, how he hated the club

My little fic. Betaed by Sandy. Comments are highly appreciated.

Happy reading!

God, how he hated the club! He never liked it, he hated the crowd, the loud thumping music, he hated dancing, he hated just everything about that cramped deafening place that was Sanji's favorite club. The only thing that kept him at that place was the booze.

And, well, Sanji's not-so subtle threat that forced him to come with him at least once in a while. The blonde suggested that he might want to find a man or two that he could flirt or even fuck with at the club if Zoro won't come with him. That flirtatious bastard!

And even after Zoro agreed to come, Sanji still tried to get him on the dance floor while all Zoro wanted to do was sitting at bar and enjoying his drink.

"Fine. I'm just gonna get myself some fun," the blonde said with a pout, leaving Zoro alone at the bar to get on the dance floor.

Zoro couldn't help himself to watch his lover moving his body through the song. The moves were uninviting if only it wasn't created by such body, by Sanji's naturally alluring. People, men and women, were watching him. Zoro knew that, and somewhat proud to know that he _probably_ the only person in that room who could actually touch and feel that body writhing under him, know what that body actually capable of.

But it didn't take long until two men came and started to dance closer to Sanji. And when they were practically glued their bodies against Sanji's back and front side of body, the blonde finally shot a provoking glance to one particular green-haired idiotic bastard sitting at the bar. As if daring 'what are you gonna do know?"

But Zoro wasn't as stupid as what the blonde always said he was. He knew Sanji's game. After all, it wasn't without any purpose that the blonde used to wearing an almost too tight pant whenever he's been out with Zoro, letting other people gawking at his fine asset, and even deliberately responding to some of it when he knew Zoro's watching.

Though, most of the time, Zoro was too cold that he would merely raise an eyebrow at Sanji's antics.

The men that were "dancing" with the cook were both good looking. And they obviously knew what they were doing. First, it was just flirtatious subtle touches on some part of Sanji's ass and groin that were responded well by the blonde. He was all laughing and clearly enjoying himself.

Then, the man behind him grasping Sanji's hip and starting to rub himself against Sanji firm ass. Zoro knew his lover let out a wanton moan and started to move as lewdly as the man behind him.

The cook and the swordsman kept their eyes on each other through the whole 'show'. Each of them was daring the other to go as far as they could take. And from Sanji's blue eyes, even they were feet apart; Zoro could see the lust that started to swirl inside him.

Zoro kept cursing inside his own head. Cursing at Sanji and himself, cursing at their own stubbornness that wouldn't let the other win. He was definitely going to take back away his lover from those sorry assholes if only it didn't mean losing.

The man that was on Sanji's front was actually even more eager than the one on his back. He blatantly stroked his own hardness against Sanji's growing one. His lips were on Sanji's slender neck, sucking on it hungrily. And Zoro could tell how the blonde bucking his own hip against the body before him. The man on his back took his left ear into his mouth, his tongue was playing with Sanji's earlobe.

The blonde shut his eyes every now and then. Shamelessly enjoying being sandwiched between two gorgeous men, watched by the crowd, by his own lover. He bit his lower lip and hi latched on to the short tresses of hair of the man behind him. He looked as if he was almost on his limit. Just as his usually indifferent boyfriend was on his own.

As the heat inside his body was coiling, he could still notice how Zoro's grip on his glass was tighten with each move Sanji made. And how his face reddened, obviously not because of the alcohol that he took constantly since Sanji hit the dance floor.

It has been quiet a few times since the first time Sanji suggested the idea of having another man to heat up their sex once in a while. But then Zoro's answer—_"I won't fuck any other man"­­—_ would always silence Sanji. It was Zoro's lame excuse, since they both knew that Zoro didn't have to please the other guy. It was just Sanji, sometimes, wondering what it felt like to have Zoro and another man pleasing him at the same time.

Zoro knew he just couldn't stand the idea of watching Sanji being taken by other guys. Watching him flirting with other guys, he could stand that. But actually watching him having sex with another man that wasn't him, that was a whole other story.

And if Sanji wanted to make Zoro jealous, then he succeeded. If he wanted to make him furious, make him to show some emotion, then he did it perfectly well. And if only it wasn't going to made Sanji mad at him, Zoro must have already beating the shit out of those two assholes playing with his lover. But he knew he couldn't do that. So he just paid his drinks and left the bar.

The cold night air outside definitely did not help him cool his temper. Zoro walked quickly to the desolate parking lot where he left his bike. He didn't want to think about his lover who was going to spend the night, enjoying himself with two strangers. He just wanted to get home, and took a cold shower to get his temper down. Or instead, drink till he wasted.

But his mind wouldn't compromise with him. And instead, it was the image of Sanji rubbing his body against two bastards on the dance floor in front of dozen pairs of eyes was the one that keep showing on his head.

And he was completely stunned when his body was turned around, shoved against a nearby wall and had his lips smacked against a familiar ones. The lips were moist. The body against him was warm. His mouth was intruded by a tongue that desperately needed to be stroked by Zoro's own. And his hand, guided by a grip of long slender fingers, was traveling down until it grasped a hot hardened member that he'd been longed to touch.

The lips that were kissing him let out a hearty moan inside his mouth and broke the kiss.

"Make me come," the blonde whispered against his ear, deep with needs, "Now. Please," he said, panting. Then he took Zoro's earlobe into his mouth and started to play with the three pendants that tasted bitter in his tongue.

But Zoro backed his head away and stared the blonde, an eyebrow lifted. He looked mad and irritated. But, the blue eyed that staring back at him were filled with lust and hopelessness. As if no one but Zoro that could satisfy him.

The green haired one clasped his hands on each sides of his lover's face and brought it closer to his own. Their nose and lips touched each other. They gazed deeply into each other eyes with the same desperateness, wants, and needs.

"Don't you ever make me that frustrated ever again," Zoro said each word clearly, a subtle hint to make the blonde realized just how jealous he was. And if only he was smart enough or if only he knew how to make his brain work under dozens of emotions that he felt at this time, he must've already expressed what he felt with words.

But he wasn't that smart, and no he couldn't control his emotions. And the wonderful blue eyes that stared back at him weren't helping either.

So they simply did what they knew and wanted most at the moment. And expressed the stream of feeling they felt with their body right there and then at the empty parking lot.


End file.
